The Impossible Reality
by MyannaRose
Summary: Two online friends finally get to meet up but they're day spirals into their worst nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

The Impossible Reality

Chapter 1 - Natalie & Alyssa

Natalie rushed around the house picking up anything she might need.

"Money, phone, train ticket..." Natalie went down her list she had made in advance, checking she had everything. Natalie was always organized.

Alyssa on the other hand, isn't.

Alyssa slowly rolled out of the comfy bed, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanna go back to sleep!" She shouted beck to her mother.

"Your friend'll be here in about an hour Alyssa!" Came her mum's voice from the other room.

Alyssa glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. She was quick to leap out of bed and started to haul on a pair of dark jeans and her favourite white jumper. A few minutes later she was in the bathroom quickly applying hr make-up and straightening her long brown hair.

Forty minutes later, Natalie was ten minutes from London. Alyssa's hotel was only round the corner from the train station so it wouldn't take long at all to get there.

Alyssa was still rushing around, finishing off the last piece of toast from breakfast.

The train journey had passed so quickly. Natalie was now standing in the hotel lobby. She got out her phone and flipped it open and started pressing all the different buttons.

I'm in the lobby. Come here now! Nat xx

She hit 'send'.

Alyssa was making her bed and tidying up her part of the room when the Doctor Who theme tune started playing.

"Doctor Who!!!" Shouted her little brother in excitement.

"Where's my phone?!" Alyssa shouted making a mess of the room she had just tidied.

She soon found it in the other room under a suitcase. She quickly pressed buttons on the keypad while squealing 'Nat's here!'.

Be there in a minute :)

She hit 'send'.

She grabbed her coat and slipped on some flat silver shoes.

"Don't forget your bag!" Her mum said, holding the door open.

Alyssa walked into the dark, red lobby.

Natalie was sitting on a flowery sofa near a small table at the side of the lobby.

As soon as they saw each other they ran and greeted the other person with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" Alyssa said. They were both so excited.

"Hi!" Natalie replied.

"How are you?"

"Great! Train journey was boring though!"

Alyssa and Natalie laughed together.

"Know any good places to go get a drink or something? My mum is wanting to check your not a weird stalker person I met on the internet! Got a starbucks?"

They could both tell that they were going to be really good friends and enjoy this day so much!

But they didn't know that it would be the most memorable day of their life.

What was to come,

What they were to see,

It would all be reality.


	2. Chapter 2

The Impossible Reality

Chapter 2 - Shock

Natalie and Alyssa sat in Starbucks drinking their blackcurrent and raspberry Frappachinos. Alyssa's mum sat opposite them with her hands around a large mug of coffee.

"So where are you from?" Alyssa's mum asked Natalie.

"I used to live in America but we moved over to the uk to Essex."

Ever since Natalie and Alyssa had first spoken on the phone, they had thought each others accents were strange. Alyssa was 1/2 Scottish and had lived in Scotland all her life, so her accent was Scottish. Natalie however had an English accent with an American twang.

"So can we go shopping now?" Alyssa begged her mum.

"Yep! Meet me outside this Starbucks at four thirty!" Her mum waved them goodbye.

Natalie and Alyssa started walking towards Marks & Spencers first. Natalie worked at one near to where she lived so had discount. Plus it was really close to Starbucks.

Before they walked any further, they stopped. In the middle of a busy London street.

Billie Piper and David Tennant, had just walked right past them.

What was to come,

What they were to see,

It all felt Impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

The Impossible Reality

Chapter 3 - The Start of Everything

"No way!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"Yes way! Come on!!!"

"STOP!" They shouted, running after Billie and David. They turned round at the extreme noise.

"Er...erm... Hi, could we...er... have y-your autographs?" Natalie asked, she was shaking so much, so was Alyssa. They were both excited and nervous at the same time.

"We're r-really big fans!" said Alyssa.

"Of course we will," David replied with a huge grin on his face. He was so friendly.

Natalie and Alyssa handed them a story they had started writing in Starbucks.

"What's that?" Billie asked.

"It's a story we're writing about the Doctor and Rose. It's for this website." Said Natalie, starting to calm down.

David and Billie quickly read the story before taking pens from their pockets and signing it.

"Can I just ask, why do you have a Scottish accent and you have an English one?" said David, trying to be as polite as possible.

"We met on a Doctor Who fansite about a year ago. I'm from around Aberdeen and she's from Essex. This is only our second time meeting up." Alyssa explained.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep! Last time we met up at a Doctor Who Exhibition in Liverpool!" Natalie added.

"Wow! I'm glad you like Doctor Who so much! Me and Billie better be off now, sorry. We really liked your story by the way! Keep up the good work!"

"Thank you! It was nice meeting you!" They said, walking away while waving.

What was to come,

Was written on paper,

Nothing is going to turn out right.


	4. Chapter 4

The Impossible Reality

Chapter 4 - Fiction is Fact

"Those girls we're really nice," said David, smiling at Billie.

"Yeah, they really were!"

"Where do you wanna go then? How about we stop somewhere nice for lunch while all the restaurants are empty?"

"That would be great!" She grinned.

They entered a small restaurant and sat down. It wasn't quite lunch time so it was empty and quiet. They sat down at a dark wooden table in the corner of the restaurant.

About twenty seconds later, Natalie and Alyssa entered the same restaurant, not noticing David and Billie were there. They sat down and started looking at the menu. The same with David and Billie.

Ten minutes later and they were all waiting for their food to come. David and Billie had already had a couple of drinks. Billie and David got drunk _very_ easily.

"Dave, can you go get me another one?" She smiled, holding up her glass.

"Miss Piper, I think w-we've both had enough! Remember what happened last time?" He giggled like a little girl.

"That was fun! you should stop looking after me so much. I'd still love you!"

"You love me?"

"Yep." she beamed.

"I love you too!"

"What about Sophia?"

"What about her?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Come here."

Billie moved closer to David and put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed. Something they shouldn't do. It was magical. It was exactly how Natalie and Alyssa had described the kiss between the Doctor and Rose in the story they had showed them.

But at that moment, while waiting for their food, Natalie and Alyssa were taking photos to post on their forum where they met. Just for fun.

Natalie held the camera up and pressed the button on her camera. She then took it down and pressed another button on the back to see the photo on a small screen.

Alyssa and Natalie were making funny faces but in the background a blonde woman and a dark haired man were kissing. They looked familiar.

They looked up. Covering their mouths in shock. It was David and Billie.

Trouble is coming,

It was in the photo,

They have proof now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Impossible Reality

Chapter 5 - Shock, Horror, she looked at the screen.

A few days later and Natalie was back home and so was Alyssa. Both typing away on the computer. Laughing every now and again.

Alyssa pressed a button on her computer to get it out of stand-by mode. She opened her internet and scrolled down the growing list of bookmarked Doctor Who sites. She clicked on her favourite of them all - Physics.

This is the website where she met Natalie about a year before. And it was a great site! Everyone was so friendly a

nd you all had so much in common.

She scrolled down and took a quick look at who was on.

claudiastar, Tardositous, Docs 'n' Roses, xxx-the-doctor-xxx, TickingTimeBox, Sabby, DoctorRose4ever.

There was a lot of people on. Her online name was DoctorRose4ever and Natalie's - Tardositous.

Alyssa scrolled back to the top of the page to send Natalie a quick message, glancing at the Doomsday banner at the top.

_Hey Nat!_

_You still have to post all the photos we took in London! Even the one's where we're pulling silly faces! lol :P_

_xxxxx_

Natalie got the message seconds after it was sent. Within minutes the photos were up.

Alyssa looked through the pictures. Remembering the great time they had spent together. Friends Forever.

But then she froze.

Pictures are great.

Cameras are fun.

But this will turn out wrong.


End file.
